Never Forget- A Hogwarts Graduation
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: This is a repost of a story I wrote. I added the speech finally. Severus Snape is selected to give the commencement speech for Harry's Graduation. Sorta Angsty
1. Reflections

Part One: Reflections  
  
Pleas read and review, I love this story, I hope you do too.  
  
Disclaimer – you know the drill, I own nothing JK Rowling is brilliant.  
  
Snape flinched as Dumbledore drew the curtains, the foreboding windows borne the spring sun shining brightly through. Snape tuned his back to the huge oak framed windows that were the main adorations in the Headmaster's office.  
  
"You asked to see me, Headmaster?" The potions master asked.  
  
"Severus, sit you look weary." Dumbledore said as he gestured to the large red velvet couch facing the Headmaster's large oak desk that was over 200 years old.  
  
"Thank you, sir, but I prefer to stand." He said as he pulled back the long black robes that he wore so often that he knew no others.  
  
"Please, I wish you would sit, you have been through much." Dumbledore asked as his blue eyes peered over his half moon spectacles straight into his beetle black ones.  
  
"As you wish." He said as he sat on the edge of the seat trying his hardest never to let down his guard to anyone.  
  
"Ah Severus, three long years has it been, and it amazes me everyday that we have finally won."  
  
"The stronger will always win, I say."  
  
"True, True, I nor anyone else could have done it without you, and I thank you." Dumbledore said holding out his hand.  
  
"I would hardly say that, sir for all I have done in these past years will never erase a lifetime of sin and evil in my youth." Snape said looking away towards the ground.  
  
"Severus, truly a most noble man, if only others knew you as I did." He said as he sat back in his desk chair.  
  
"Other do not wish to know me as you do." Severus said plainly.  
  
"Perhaps it is because you do not wish them your pain?" He asked in return.  
  
Severus did not reply, knowing that he was mostly right.  
  
****  
  
"Ah enough talk about the past, I have called you here to make you aware of this years graduation ceremony."  
  
"It is Potter's year, finally I will be done with him." Snape smiled.  
  
"Ah, Severus I believe that you might actually miss him." Dumbledore smiled back.  
  
"The day I shed a tear over Potter, is the day that I become a Gryffindor." Severus said half laughing.  
  
"So, Headmaster are you planning so grand ceremony to honor the mighty Harry Potter?" Snape asked sarcastically.  
  
"Severus, you know I do not treat Harry differently than any other student." He said in a way asking for reassurance, but found none from the Potions Master.  
  
"I am sorry to say but it obvious to all the houses that Harry is placed on some pedestal, in which the Slytherins will never reach. Although Slytherins are cunning and will do anything to get what they want, they still look to you for reassurance, although they often find nothing, and so it is I that must keep them going, to help them see the way to the light, and not go down the path of evil as I once did." Severus said as he relaxed somewhat onto the couch.  
  
"Do you really think I do this?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I know you do not do it with ill will or with purpose." Snape said again.  
  
"I am so sorry, for I do not intend, and I now realize that the Slytherin house, and the whole school is very lucky to have such an observant professor as yourself."  
  
"I am just serving my own penance."  
  
"Well, this penance of yours has earned you the honor of presenting the Graduation speech this year. You have won the vote from all of the Seventh years."  
  
"I, the speaker, this can not be."  
  
"I assure you it is true. It was a very close vote, usually the vote is decided by the number of students in the house, which usually is.."  
  
"Gryffindor.. Minerva has given the speech ten times in the 15 years I have been here."  
  
"But thanks to three votes from a different house, you have been chosen," Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair.  
  
"I see, well I will be sure to thank those students, seeing how much I enjoy addressing the whole school." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"I as always expect great things from you Severus."  
  
"And on my honor as always I will not let you down." Severus stood and shook the Headmaster's hand.  
  
"I await your speech Severus, and that is why I think it best I let you go." Dumbledore said as he walked him to the door.  
  
"Rest assure if I must do this I will make sure no one ever forgets." Severus said, and with that he carried himself down the spiral staircase and down to the dungeon where his office awaited him.  
  
"No one will ever forget." He muttered to himself.  
  
End of Part One.  
  
So what do you think? Just wait for the speech. 


	2. Faith?

Part Two:  
  
Faith?  
  
A/N: Hope you like this, I certainly do. The characters are not mine, everything else I hope is original.  
  
Down in Snape's dungeon, he sat at his small wooden desk cluttered with all sorts of vials and beakers. He spun around in his chair contemplating what daunting task was before him. Although Severus Snape was an eloquently well-spoken person, he never was much on speaking to large crowds. Truth be told, he was much happier when he was left alone, although Albus often reminded him that one's purpose for being alone should not be solely to wallow in one's own self pity and downfalls.  
  
It was true Snape did often think about the past, and could often care less about the future, he suppose this was one of his main reasons being a spy against Voldermort never did phase him. He never thought much about living, because he had never really known what "living" felt like. Then it struck him,  
  
"What am I going to do now?" Snape said to himself somewhat shaken. Voldermort was gone and he no longer had a purpose, but yet he still had not paid his punishment.  
  
***  
  
At that very moment in the other end of the castle one Gryffindor asked the same question. Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter had help bring Voldermort to an end and he no longer felt as if he belonged anywhere, and his nearing graduation made him question himself even more. Harry had always felt like he was some sort of animal at a petting zoo, people always coming up to him asking him about his scar, and if they could touch it.  
  
The Slytherins never did anything like that, no the Slytherin had always made him feel like crap for something he barely even remembered. Harry could see their jealousy in their eyes, and their hatred towards him. Never once has Harry had it easy, or had a chance to live like any normal witch or wizard.  
  
Now that Voldermort was defeated he felt as if his job was done, and that there was nothing more for him to do. He had to say that the Dursley's weren't anything but cruel and unusual punishment for the years leading up to Hogwarts. When Harry finally got his chance to escape and come to the castle he felt as if he belonged, if he knew what hope and life was. Hogwarts was his whole life. But it was about to end, in two short weeks it would be over, and he would go find his own place, and start again. The only problem was that he wasn't sure of how to go about it. The scar was gone but the past still lingered.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep so he decided to sneak down to the kitchen and get something to eat. He put on his invisibility cloak and slowly moved the sleeping fat lady out of the way in order to get out of the common room. Over the years Ron and he had gotten good at finding their way down to the kitchen without awaking anyone. Ron of course, was fast asleep dreaming about Quidditch or Hermione, his two favorite things in the whole world.  
  
Harry knew that it would be different after Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were practically married, and Sirius had died at the last battle with Voldermort. Professor Lupin had offered him a place to stay, but he felt that if he were going to move on he would have to get away from the pain that he felt every time he looked into Lupin's eyes. He just wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever and relive his years here, with or without a threat from Voldermort.  
  
***  
  
Snape's mind was growing frustrated trying to think of what to write. So he decided that he would prowl the halls, as it was his favorite thing to do. As he stood, he felt as if his heavy cloak was choking him so he took it off, just for the night.  
  
Snape heard his stomach growl, and realized he skipped dinner as he often did, but this night he felt perhaps he should drowned his sorrow in food, something he rarely liked to do.  
  
He climbed through the door behind the painting of the bowl of fruit and sat down at one of the many kitchen counters. His eyes were tired and his heart was sad, the future seemed bleak for the Potion's Master.  
  
Harry Potter heard someone coming into the kitchen; he went over to the refrigerator and just stood, hoping that it was only a student. It was worse, it was Snape. It seemed that the few times that Harry had been down in the kitchens Snape had been there too. Harry figured he wouldn't be long, so he just waited. What seemed like a half hour went by when Harry heard something.  
  
"Potter, why don't you save us both the trouble and take a seat before you fall asleep standing up." Snape said to him. Harry slowly took of his invisibility cloak and carefully walked over to the counter that Snape was sitting at knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you know the rules, your not suppose to be in the kitchen let alone during sleeping hours." he said calmly  
  
"I know sir I am sorry but I couldn't sleep." Harry said softly.  
  
"Well then I suggest you fix us something to eat." Snape said knowing the kind of reaction he would get from Potter.  
  
"Are you serious? You're not going to punish me?"  
  
"Let's just say that I don't really feel like taking petty little points away from the Gryffindor house tonight." Harry desperately wanted to ask him if he was sick, but held his tongue. A few moments past when Harry spoke again.  
  
"Sir.. Thank you." He said.  
  
"You have trouble sleeping don't you Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"Ah, well lately yes. How did you know?" Harry asked  
  
"I see you in here about once a week, and if not here, in the courtyard, or the Great Hall."  
  
"Sir, what do you mean you can see me?"  
  
"Potter, although you might think you are invisible, you do not know how to act invisible."  
  
"Oh, well I thought I have gotten pretty good over the years."  
  
"You have gotten better, but you tend to shake when you see me, that is how I can see you, and I can always hear you breathing."  
  
"But yet you haven't punished me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, let's just leave it at that." Snape said wanting to drop the subject.  
  
"So, why can't you sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"Three brilliant Gryffindors nominated me to give the graduation speech, what fools they are." Harry gulped knowing that he was one of those three.  
  
"So, you are going to do it?" Harry questioned  
  
"Yes, only because the Headmaster wishes me to." Snape said sweeping his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, I am sure you have lots that you could say, your speeches in class are riveting." Harry said seriously.  
  
"And since when have you started listening Potter?"  
  
"I have always listened, no matter how much you refuse to acknowledge it."  
  
"Well truth be told I hate public speaking, and I am sure I have you and your comrades to thank for getting me into this mess?" Snape questioned again.  
  
"Uh..Yes sir, I did vote for you, but that is because I thought you might have a more interesting perspective into what the future might hold." Harry finished.  
  
"The Future, Potter, I don't even know what I am doing a week from now, and you expect me to have the answers?" Snape raised his voice.  
  
"You can't be serious, you.. you always seemed so confident." Harry said not understanding.  
  
"Potter I am as about as confident as you are." Snape said hiding his eyes.  
  
"Sir, do you want to know what has always scared me the most?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Snape scoffed.  
  
"That I would wake up from this wonderful dream, and be back at the Dursley's in my cupboard and still be a nobody." Harry said.  
  
"I assure you Potter this is no dream, and you are not a nobody, everyone seems to adore you, adore you because you are perfect, and because you conquered evil." Snape said with a tone of jealousy.  
  
"So what, I hate the attention!" Harry said.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why do you constantly put me down because of it?"  
  
"Because, I wanted so much to have a little bit of happiness as you did, Potter you have had everything, friends, courage, bravery, and something that people never had in me,"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Faith." Was all he said.  
  
"It is getting late Potter, go back to bed, … you have helped me. Good night." Snape said as he walked Mr. Potter out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sir, I have faith in you." Harry Potter said as he put back on the cloak and took the stairs up to his common room as Professor Snape went down to the dungeons.  
  
End of Part Two 


	3. Blackbird

Part Three:  
  
Blackbird  
  
A/N: Last part, any comments? REVIEW! Thanks! :) ~ Heather  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"Where the hell is the weasel root?" Snape shouted to the empty potions room.  
  
"Severus, are you ready?" Dumbledore walked into the potions room, after hearing Snape in the hallway.  
  
"Have you seen the weasel root, headmaster?" He asked somewhat more calmly  
  
"I believe Poppy used the last bit of it last week, why Severus?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to make a potion for myself that is all." He said looking utterly nervous. Truthfully he was going to make a potion that would calm his butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Severus is everything all right? You're not even dressed yet." Albus observed.  
  
"What? Oh yes fine, fine." Severus said shaking.  
  
"Severus get a hold of yourself, you will be great, and you are the one the students picked."  
  
"I … I am ready." Severus said still trembling. Dumbledore walked over to the Potion Master's desk where his graduation robe laid.  
  
"I know you are, but do you know it?" he asked as he handed him his robe.  
  
"Let's get it over with." He said as he pulled over the emerald green robes over his undershirt and black slacks. Severus had also combed his hair and pulled it back in a ponytail that was unseen because of his hat. He was ready for this.  
  
"Harry, don't forget your hat!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron, I almost forgot. Can you believe it, we will be full fledged wizards after today?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know, it is so weird." Ron said in reply.  
  
"Harry, um, I think I should tell you that I am going to propose to Hermione this evening." Ron said a few moments later,  
  
"Really? Wow, Ron congratulations!" Harry said trying to be supportive.  
  
"Thanks, do you think she will say yes?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Of course she will, what are you crazy?" Harry said.  
  
"You're right, there is nothing to be nervous about." Ron said again.  
  
"Right, nothing to worry about." Harry said with an underlying fear of what was to come.  
  
"Come on Harry, it is time." Ron said.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Harry said quietly as he followed Ron down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was abuzz with all of the commotion of the graduation ceremony. All of the years at Hogwarts the graduation ceremony had been a sacred tradition in which the faculty, staff, students, and the parents of the graduates came and took part in the wand activation.  
  
The graduates were dressed in velvet long robes that adorned their house colors. Gryffindors wore a crimson red, Slytherins wore a deep emerald, Hufflepuff wore a pale yellow, and Ravenclaws wore sky blue.  
  
"Attention students, the ceremony will begin in just a few moments, please get in line by alphabetical order as we practiced yesterday. No talking, no squirming, and no magic!" Minerva McGonagall told the students behind the door that led into the Great Hall.  
  
"Severus, I will be introducing you, then you may go ahead and give your speech." Dumbledore said as they walked to their seats.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." was all he said.  
  
They took their seats and the Great Hall was hushed. The music started and the grand doors slowly opened to reveal the students. They slowly paraded through the crowd and up to the stage that had been magiced their, along with the orchestra.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." Severus said as the crowd whispered and rumors were spreading like wildfire through the crowd. Severus got nervous, he stood there saying nothing for what seemed like hours, when he heard two voices behind him saying:  
  
"Go on, you can do it, don't listen to them, you never cared what anyone thought before." It was Malfoy and Potter. Severus swallowed his fears and started again.  
  
"Ahem, Hello, as Professor Dumbledore said my name is Severus Snape. This class before you has held witness to a great deal of things, some more than other. I would like to reflect on the past few years and what great things I have seen this class do. What comes to the forefront of my mind is the demise of Voldermort." There was a gasp in the crowd.  
  
"A great man once said: "Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself." To all of you I say, call him by his proper name, and that is Voldermort. I look at your faces and hear the rumors and I would like to take a moment to explain how I came to teach here and how well I know each and everyone of your sons or daughters.  
  
My name is Severus Snape, I was in fact once a Death Eater." There was a gasp in the crowd. He continued.  
  
"Do not think for a moment I enjoyed my roll, due to a numerous events that occurred shortly after making the biggest mistake of my life, I knew I had to get out. I, like your children have made mistakes, do not think for a moment that I do not punish myself daily for these mistakes. I was offered a job as a Potions Master here at Hogwarts, and so I accepted because I thought perhaps I could stop students from making the same horrible choice I did when I was their age. When I look into these students eyes, I see numerous emotions and actions just waiting to explode. I know what the students say about me, I am mean, I have no heart, and I am a cold fish. I say this, I would rather them take out their frustrations out on me than do something drastic. As a muggle by the name of Charles William Stubs once said, "To sit alone with my conscience will be judgment enough for me."  
  
"I was born in the back alley of Salazar Street, where my mother left me out where I would die. I was found an hour later by Amelia Dumbledore, who took me home with her and got me warm. She wasn't but 16, and so she could not keep me. I was given to an orphanage, where she and her family hoped I would be adopted. They came and saw me, but as I got older the visits stopped, and she had her own family now. I never knew my father, but I do not wish to. Out of everything that has happened to, both, me and your children in these many years, I regret most the ability not to be able to have faith in them and in all of you, as so precious few had faith in me." He paused and looked down.  
  
"Your children have taught me very recently that faith goes both ways, and in order to have faith in someone, they must have faith in you. Perhaps that was my problem, too much pride and too much weighing on my conscience." He paused again in order to change gears.  
  
"These past years these students faced many challenges and overcame a great deal. The four houses are often thought of as a divider among students, but as each passing year I see students from all houses working together for the better good of the wizarding community. Each house posses a strength that no one house could do without. Ravenclaw, smart, and dedicated to all they do. Hufflepuff, loyal to the end. Gryffindor posses a courage that no house could do without, and finally Slytherin. Slytherin sadly over the years has come to possess a certain reputation in which I have worked so hard at ratifying. Slytherins have the drive and determination that no school could do without.  
  
These four houses were designed as a way for students to learn and grow with witches and wizards with their own common interests but is when the four houses work together do great things happen.  
  
This class has witnessed some horrific events in their time, the passing of friends, family and neighbors has not driven them apart, but has slowly brought them together. As Albus tells so many of us now is not the time to dwell on dreams and forget to live, but to take what life brings us and reap the many joyous rewards.  
  
Finally today I leave you with a song by the muggle, Paul McCartney:  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
  
Blackbird fly  
  
Into the light of the dark black night  
  
So take those broken wings and fly, you have been waiting all your life for this moment to be free."  
  
He ended and started to turn around to sit, but he saw the whole student body rise to their feet clapping, and for a moment he stood there pondering whether he liked this recognition or not, and then he realized that perhaps in fact he did. He turned back to the podium and saw that the crowd was raised as well.  
  
He had in fact gotten a standing ovation, he felt as if his he was going to perhaps cry, he was overwhelmed, never once had the community done this for him, never had they recognized him, for the person he was, and finally he had gotten his chance.  
  
This was a moment he would never forget. 


End file.
